1. Technical Field
The techniques described herein relate to techniques to improve the power efficiency of a power amplifier, such as a power amplifier in a communication system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless transmitters typically include power amplifiers to amplify signals to an appropriate level for wireless transmission via an antenna. These power amplifiers consume power to amplify input signals. The power consumed by these power amplifiers may change based on the current operating conditions. Wireless transmitters typically include a power supply to provide power to these power amplifiers at a fixed voltage level (e.g., 10 volts). The magnitude of the fixed voltage level is typically selected to be higher than the supply voltage required by the power amplifier under the worst expected operating conditions.